


Fil Rouge

by Juls SK Vernet (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Juls%20SK%20Vernet
Summary: Il Subspace aveva chiuso per la notte - pardon, per la mattina, erano ormai le quattro - tutti i ritardatari erano stati mandati a casa e i tre titolari erano alle prese con le operazioni di chiusura.O meglio, Jeremy era alle prese con le operazioni di chiusura. Aveva già pulito il banco, controllato la macchina del ghiaccio, annotato gli ordini per il giorno lavorativo successivo, controllato di avere una bottiglia piena di ogni liquore, e spazzato per terra.Gli restava da chiudere cassa, ma Robert e Oliver continuavano a interromperlo.I due non sembravano aver voglia di chiudere baracca e andare a dormire e d’altra parte era lunedì mattina e di lunedì sera il Subspace restava chiuso.





	Fil Rouge

**Fil Rouge**

_ I'm your biggest fan  
_ _ I'll follow you until you love me  
_ _ Papa-paparazzi  
_ _ Baby there's no other superstar  
_ _ You know that I'll be  
_ _ Your papa-paparazzi  
_ _ Promise I'll be kind  
_ _ But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
_ _ Baby you'll be famous  
_ _ Chase you down until you love me  
_ _ Papa-paparazzi  
_ __ (Lady Gaga - Paparazzi)

  
  


“JJ, molla lì tutto e vieni a ballare con noi, i conti non scappano mica!”

“Ho quasi finito, Robbie, puoi sempre ballare con Oliver, no?”

Il biondo gli sorrise, angelico, e andò ad infilarsi tutto sexy tra le braccia del suo compagno, ondeggiando sui bassi di un pezzo lounge. 

Il  _ Subspace _ aveva chiuso per la notte - pardon, per la mattina, erano ormai le quattro - tutti i ritardatari erano stati mandati a casa e i tre titolari erano alle prese con le operazioni di chiusura. 

O meglio,  _ Jeremy  _ era alle prese con le operazioni di chiusura. Aveva già pulito il banco, controllato la macchina del ghiaccio, annotato gli ordini per il giorno lavorativo successivo, controllato di avere una bottiglia piena di ogni liquore, e spazzato per terra. 

Gli restava da chiudere cassa, ma Robert e Oliver continuavano a interromperlo.

I due non sembravano aver voglia di chiudere baracca e andare a dormire e d’altra parte era lunedì mattina e di lunedì sera il  _ Subspace _ restava chiuso. 

Rob di solito si occupava di rassettare i  _ dungeon  _ e di mettere via tutta l’attrezzatura, spesso bofonchiando per lo stato in cui la trovava.   
Oliver controllava il magazzino e gli ordini, si accertava che gli allarmi fossero inseriti e una volta chiusa la cassa firmava i versamenti. Era anche lui a firmare gli assegni per lo staff e a programmare le serate.

“Poi potreste anche aiutarmi invece di cazzeggiare,” protestò Jeremy dopo un po’. 

Robert gli fece una linguaccia e si aggrappò alle spalle di Oliver. 

Nonostante avesse trent’anni, Robert sembrava un ragazzino. Era deliziosamente biondo, con grandi occhi azzurri e un faccino angelico. Era famosissimo nell’ambiente BDSM, ma chi non lo conosceva stentava a credere che fosse il miglior sub di Manhattan e dintorni. 

D’altra parte quel tenero biondino in jeans sbiaditi e strappati e felpa oversize tutto sembrava tranne che un demone del sesso, il sub perfetto che ogni Dom nel raggio di tre stati desiderava sottomettere. 

Oliver strinse le braccia intorno alla vita di Robert e si chinò per baciarlo, senza smettere di ondeggiare al ritmo sensuale della musica.

“Ecco, voi due stronzi pomiciate e mi lasciate qui a lavorare,” esclamò Jeremy, infastidito e non solo per i conti che non volevano saperne di tornare.

Robert era il suo migliore amico. E in quanto a Oliver...

Schiaffò gli scontrini e i soldi nella cassa e spinse il cassetto con un sonoro  _ ding! _ , poi girò intorno al banco e andò a cambiare la musica. 

Fanculo anche la lounge e quelle due bestie che gli ballavano davanti anticipando le loro attività tra le lenzuola. 

“Ballate su questo, se siete capaci,” disse, mentre le note di ‘Vogue’ riempivano il locale. 

Oliver storse il naso e alzò gli occhi al cielo. 

“JJ, lo sai che non mi piace sta roba,” si lamentò. Robert, che gli era stato aggrappato come un koala fino a un momento prima, si staccò subito e lo guardò con un’aria di lesa maestà dall’alto del suo scarso metro e settanta.

“Uomo, non ci provare. Lo sai che Madonna non si tocca.”

“E cosa vorresti farmi se continuo a dire che non mi piace?” lo canzonò l’altro.

Robert scrollò le spalle. “Ti mando a contare la cassa, e io ballo con Jeremy, che domande. Renditi utile, e  _ forse _ dopo avrai una ricompensa.”

“Non è la mia battuta quella?”

“Oliver,  _ vai _ !” ripeté il biondo, ridendo.

L’altro roteò ancora gli occhi ma obbedì, pur malvolentieri.

Oliver Mount era il padrone del  _ Subspace _ ed era una piccola celebrità in ascesa nel settore di nicchia dell’intrattenimento per adulti. Era famoso per la sua abilità nel bondage e aveva sub di ogni sesso, età e provenienza che facevano la fila fuori dalla porta pur di farsi legare dalle sue splendide corde di seta rossa.

Faceva coppia fissa con Robert Samson ormai da parecchi anni, da quando erano stati entrambi due studenti di college annoiati e in cerca di emozioni forti.

Jeremy Hunter era più giovane di entrambi e lavorava al  _ Subspace _ ormai da parecchio tempo. Aveva iniziato che era a stento ventenne e andava per i venticinque. 

“Dai, JJ, mostrami le tue mosse,” lo aizzò Robert. Si levò la felpa, scoprendo una t-shirt aderente e coperta di lustrini. Tipico Rob. 

Corde rosse a parte, era sicuramente il più  _ flamboyant _ del trio. Oliver era per molti versi eccessivo su altri fronti, col suo gusto pacchiano per abiti costosi e accessori che urlavano ‘sono pieno di soldi!’, eppure riusciva a essere sobrio nei momenti più inaspettati.

Jeremy si slacciò il grembiule e lo lanciò sul banco. Il gesto fece volare via qualche banconota dal mucchietto che Oliver aveva già contato e gli fece perdere il conto.

“Cristo!”

“Ricomincia da capo,” ordinò Rob, con una smorfietta maliziosa. 

“Te l’ho già detto, topo, il Dom sono io,” ribatté Mount, fermandosi per arrotolarsi le maniche della camicia fino ai gomiti.    
Jeremy smise di respirare a metà di una mossa. Era comunque Robert quello bravo nel  _ voguing _ . Nei primi tempi della loro conoscenza era stato lui a portarlo nel magico mondo dei  _ ball _ , per quanto quell’arte fosse in rapido declino dopo i fasti segreti e controversi degli anni ‘80 e ‘90. 

Ma in quel momento non gli importava un fico secco della danza, di Madonna, della Haus of Extravaganza e persino di Robert. 

Era molto triste lavorare con due persone così vicine, quando una di loro era il suo migliore amico e l’altra era il compagno di quello stesso amico. Soprattutto se uno aveva la malaugurata idea di innamorarsi dell’uno o dell’altro.

Jeremy era perdutamente innamorato di Oliver Mount. C’era poco da sorprendersi. L’uomo era alto e in forma, stupidamente bello con i suoi penetranti occhi azzurri e una cazzo di fossetta che gli si apriva nella guancia ogni volta che sorrideva il suo sorriso sghembo. 

Non era un granché con i conti di cassa, forse, ma la sua sola presenza sapeva catalizzare l’attenzione di una stanza. L’atmosfera cambiava e diventava magnetica, se Oliver era presente.

Purtroppo Jeremy era la persona più  _ vanilla _ del pianeta, cosa che non gli aveva mai causato eccessivi problemi nelle relazioni con gli uomini.

Fino ad allora.

Nel momento in cui aveva posato gli occhi su Oliver Mount si era maledetto in tutte le lingue esistenti per il fatto di essere un inglese noioso, che concepiva come unico uso per delle corde rosse quello di legare delle tende o, al limite, di fare da cordone di separazione in un teatro o in un museo.

Non aveva neanche fatto in tempo a tormentarsi, a pensare di provare a buttarsi un po’ e accettare il rischio di farsi male. 

Robert lo aveva preceduto e anche se Jeremy avesse desiderato prendersela con lui, non avrebbe potuto.

Non c’era malizia, non c’era calcolo. Robert si era lasciato illuminare dal sorriso sghembo e predatore di Mount e da quel momento la chimica tra i due era a dir poco  _ esplosa _ .

A Jeremy non era rimasto che farsi indietro dignitosamente, ringraziando ogni santo di non aver parlato a Robert di quella sua cotta devastante e malriposta.

Non valeva la pena di perdere un amico per un uomo, no? Dopotutto il mare era pieno di pesci.

Madonna lasciò il posto a Lady Gaga. Trascinato da Robert, Jeremy si sforzò di ignorare Oliver che terminava finalmente di contare i soldi e chiudeva cassa, e accennò qualche passo di danza mormorando stralci della canzone.

_ “Need that picture of you, it's so magical, we'd be so fantastical.” _

_   
_ ***

Per farsi perdonare, Oliver li aveva mandati con la sua carta di credito a mangiare qualcosa in un diner poco lontano aperto 24/7, mentre finiva di chiudere il locale. 

Il diner era frequentato per lo più da clienti del  _ Subspace _ , qualche poliziotto, uno o due spacciatori di bassa lega e qualche prostituta. 

Erano quasi le sei, quindi la fauna notturna iniziava a scomparire e ad essere sostituita con gli impiegati in stato comatoso che si riempivano di caffé prima di salire in ufficio.

Robert aveva preso una quantità disgustosa di ciambelle, accompagnate da un intruglio carico di caramello che forse aveva un vago ricordo di caffeina ma certo non lesinava sugli zuccheri.

Jeremy si era accontentato di un sandwich e di un succo di frutta. Il  _ Subspace _ era chiuso, ma non poteva andarsene a dormire, voleva passare a trovare sua sorella in ospedale e magari portarle un gioco o un libro. Povera Stefanie, aveva perso mesi e mesi di scuola.

Mount li raggiunse di lì a mezz’ora, già armato di un cappuccino che era più un latte macchiato e di un’altra piccola torre di ciambelle. Si mise a sedere accanto a Robert, che gli si spalmò subito sul fianco, sbadigliando.

“Ci hai messo una vita,” borbottò il biondo, strusciando il viso contro la sua spalla. Oliver gli passò le dita nei capelli e vi depose un bacino.

“Ho tirato fuori l’auto, ma qualche cretino mi aveva parcheggiato davanti all’uscita,” ribatté l’altro, acido. 

“Quindi ci hai messo cinque minuti a chiudere tutto e venticinque a litigare con qualche povero pendolare che si era fermato  _ davanti a un locale notturno _ per prendere le sigarette?” disse Jeremy. Gli venne fuori più acido del previsto, ma decise di non scusarsi. A Oliver piacevano le sfide-- e anche quello era un pensiero sbagliato, che non avrebbe dovuto neanche formulare. Non c’era nulla da sfidare, Oliver non era libero, anzi.

“Non ho  _ litigato _ , JJ, ho solo suggerito un paio di possibili ramificazioni della carriera di sua madre.”

Robert ridacchiò contro di lui, assonnato. “Portami a casa, invece di dire cazzate.”

Oliver si voltò verso di lui, riscaldandolo con quel sorriso storto che ogni volta andava al cuore di Jeremy e glielo spezzava un po’ di più.

“Faccio di meglio, stella. I vecchi sono tornati in Sudafrica, ce ne andiamo agli Hamptons.”

_ Maledetti ricchi _ .

Oliver colse la sua espressione e il suo sorrisetto si spianò in qualcosa di più aperto e cordiale.

“Vuoi venire anche tu, JJ? È pieno di posto e c’è la piscina. Non ti diamo fastidio. Forse non è il massimo se vuoi rimorchiare, ma insomma, ehi.”

_ Bloccato negli Hamptons tra le maratone di sesso di Oliver e Robert e squadroni di ricchi possidenti? Neanche morto _ .

“No, grazie. Ho da fare. Voi divertitevi. Ci vediamo martedì, ok? Cercate di tornare in condizioni da poter lavorare.”

Robert agitò una mano, in un gesto che voleva dire ‘non ci contare troppo’. 

Oliver raccolse le ciambelle avanzate e passò a prendere un altro orribile cappuccino annacquato, mentre Robert cercava di smettere di sbadigliare per un istante.

“Vuoi un passaggio a casa, JJ?”

“No, grazie, davvero. Cammino un po’. Ci vediamo martedì.”

Si chinò ad abbracciare Robert, evitò accuratamente di toccare Oliver, poi uscì dal diner e si incamminò verso la fermata della metropolitana. Li sentì battibeccare in sottofondo mentre saliva in auto, poi sorpassarlo con una strombazzata tamarra.

Il cuore gli scese un po’ nello stomaco a vederli allontanarsi. 

Era solo gelosia, giusto? Era solo stupida, immotivata gelosia con la quale avrebbe dovuto convivere finché non gli fosse passata. 

Li avrebbe rivisti martedì.

***

Non li rivide martedì, né mercoledì, né sabato.

Non erano mai arrivati agli Hamptons. Durante la strada Oliver aveva sbandato per evitare un’auto contromano ed era finito in una scarpata. 

Se l’era cavata con qualche graffio e una lieve commozione cerebrale.

Non era stato lo stesso per Robert, che aveva invece assorbito la maggior parte dello schianto ed era morto ancora prima che l’auto terminasse di rotolare e accartocciarsi. 

Il  _ Subspace _ non riaprì quella settimana, né il mese successivo, né l’anno dopo. 

Nel giro di poche ore tutto era cambiato in un modo che Jeremy non poteva nemmeno iniziare a comprendere.

Aveva perso il suo migliore amico, Oliver aveva perso l’uomo che stava per sposare, entrambi avevano perso il  _ Subspace _ . 

Era inutile pensarci, era chiaro che senza Robert non avrebbe funzionato.

Jeremy aggiunse un’altra tappa alla sua ronda settimanale per visitare la sorella e i genitori. 

Iniziò con l’introdursi senza permesso in casa di Oliver con la chiave di riserva che Robert gli aveva dato anni prima. 

Non pensava che avrebbero potuto condividere il dolore, magari aiutarsi a vicenda. Oliver si era chiuso in un isolamento cupo e quasi dispettoso, come se negando il proprio genio e la propria vitalità al mondo potesse ottenere qualcosa in cambio.

Come se perdendo tutto ciò che gli piaceva avesse potuto espiare la sua colpa e magari ottenere il perdono, persino riportare in vita Robert.

Robert Samson era stato il sottile filo rosso che li aveva tenuti insieme, che aveva reso possibile gli anni magnifici del  _ Subspace _ . In sua assenza tutto si era sgretolato in fretta, come un disegno in gesso su di un marciapiede sotto la pioggia, calpestato da selve di piedi frettolosi.

Quel filo si era spezzato.


End file.
